halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter
Untitled "Seraphs are said to be unable to fly in atmospheric environments" In Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, during the assault on Pegasi Delta, the Spartan-IIIs are the subject of strafing runs by Seraph starfighters. If the quote above is true, then these strafing runs would've been impossible. As such, the quote above should probably be removed. : -=Moxus=- Yeah, and it seems in Halo: Reach that Seraphs have no problems flying in an atmosphere. Should someone alter the description a bit? :I think that Seraphs aren't supposed to be able to fly in atmospheric environments. GoO clearly states that it does not have wings to support it in atmosphere. Maybe the Seraphs on Reach were modified for their task. --Mmm... Jackal Stew 11:46, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I donk't remember where that was mentioned, but also in GoO, Seraphs are used for ground support on Pegasi Delta. Which means they can fly in atmosphere. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Indecision I have noticed that both the Seraph and the Long-swords articles say that they are supperior to the other. han we decide please? or at least note advantages/dissadvantages? eg: the longsword is over twice the size with a far heavier armament. Indecision Just a minor one, they are referenced in First strike. Size & Dimensions Its possible to get the other dimensions for the seraph too not just the lengthI know people rip Halo 2 all the time and get tags so I think it would be possible to rip the tag and get the dimensions in Gmax or 3-Ds max. It then be possible to translate into feet or meters by comparing it to the scale of certaint objects that have known non-3dsoftware dimensions. I'd do it but I don't want to buy Halo 2 for the PC just to get the dimensions. By the way, I'm curious where the length dimension came from anyway.Laghing rabt 03:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Pilots I understand that Elites can pilot seraphs, but in the instances where they're used wouldnt it make more sense to have grunts or even jackels contol them. They must lose tons of these per engagement and this does not fit the role Elites play in the Covenant. :I think it's a matter of trust. Letting Grunts use Ghosts on the ground is one thing - letting them use highly advanced and capable spacecraft is another thing entirely. Remember, Grunts are given minimal training and fielded in mass numbers - Elites are specialists, given the best equipment and using the best weaponry. As for the Jackals - nobody's doubting their capability, its a matter of loyalty. When a soldier's willingness to follow orders is based on potential profit, you tend to not want them covering your back (or ships, as the case may be). -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 02:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Name It's briefly mentioned in the article, but the name should be changed to the Type-31 XMF. Any ideas on what XMF stands for?--Nerfherder1428 15:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :The ONI designation can be seen in Reach stat pages if someone wonders. As for what it means... Experimental Multirole Fighter? Doesn't sound logical though, as Seraphs have been encountered before the fall of Reach. T51b 21:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it should be changed, as all of the other Covie vehicles and weapons use their Type-? names. Alex T Snow 23:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it should be changed for consistency but the problem is, we don't know what XMF means. Type-31 XMF as name ain't very good, i think. T51b 12:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::"Experimental Multirole Fighter" would make perfect sense if we didn't already know that the Seraph was used throughout the war. Perhaps the Type-31 XMF designation, specifically the "XMF" part, refers specifically to the Seraphs in Reach. Unlike the ones seen in Halo 2, Halo 3, and The Package, the ones in Reach are colored differently, have drastically different engines, have horizontal grooves along the tail sections, and have different superficial features on the outer hull, such as what is presumably the hatch. Furthermore, they're seen exiting Slipspace in Long Night of Solace. I believe that they are merely being hurled from a ship while it is in Slipspace, such as with the Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pod and the SPARTANs' modified Spirit from First Strike, but maybe that explains the remarkably different design. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 12:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It should be noted that XMF is shared with Type 27 XMF... the space capable version of Banshee, as seen in Halo Waypoint video. I suggested that Experimental Multirole Fighter before i saw the video, naturally. And yes, it doesn't make sense based on existing information. Bungie has retconned bunch of stuff in Reach, however. Brutes looks are altered, as is that of Elites. Battle of Reach's date is changed. Visual overhaul doesn't mean it is as of yet seen subtype or anything such. Besides, simplest explanation is the right one usually, in this case, retcon due preferrence (i'd say in-universe explanation is not as simple). Maybe Seraph retained XMF status by ONI the whole war... maybe GIGAS and TARASQUE were used early on and ressemble Seraph enough so that any book text could apply to them, when Seraph is not said. Halo Reach stat pages refer T31XMF as Seraph. Can be see here, don't look if you want to avoid spoilers (there might be) http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/CareerStats/enemies.aspx?player=ske7ch T51b 13:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Or maybe, as Bungie as used X to on the page about Reach in the Intel > CAA Factbook to mean "Exo" it could mean that, because it's in space. It would make the most sense, especially for the Banshee, with the two versions, one being a space version. Alex T Snow 13:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ahh. These are excellent observations. "Exoatmospheric" makes much more sense than "Experimental", especially since the designation is shared with the space-capable Banshee. Therefore, the Seraph's designation might be Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter. I'm also quite glad that the "space" Banshee has a separate designation, as it's clearly a different model from the Type-26 GSA. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 14:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Exactly, it makes perfect sense, but even if we don't know exactly what it stands for, the article should still be renamed, because we do know that its name is the Type-31 XMF. Alex T Snow 07:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I love discussions... :3 ::::::Anyway, although it makes sense, we should still wait for verification from Bungie/343i. I'm assuming they will reveal the abbreviations several weeks soon.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I love Bees era? This article has the "I love Bees" era. There isn't any reference on this article from this ARG though. Am I missing something or its just a mistake?--Odysseas-Spartan 15:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I believe it's mentioned in the Axons logs.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's in the last Jan axon - she sees seraphs enter Earth atmosphere at the start of the Covenant invasion.-- Forerun '' 00:27, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flying the Seraph I want to see a video of someone shooting it down and flying it. Fuzz 23:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) How many ships to a squadron? In the book I think it was The Fall of Reach, it's mentioned that the DDS class Carrier can carry three Squadrons of Seraph Fighters. But, I have to ask, just exactly how many Seraphs are in one squadron? It's a question that needs answering. USSSeawolfSSN21 (talk) 03:58, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :To my knowledge, there is no canon information about that. I tend to think in terms of a dozen, but that's just my liking of Rogue Squadron showing. - 02:55, February 2, 2017 (UTC)